Un accidente te puede cambiar la vida por completo
by vegeta y bulma forever love
Summary: One Shot - La historia cuenta sobre la tragica muerte de Bulma


**Contado por Vegeta**

Hace tiempo que mi vida ya no es la misma, no es la misma si ella no esta aquí, después de su terrible partida nada es igual en este mundo, Kamisama quiso que fuera así para que yo cambie de actitud y para que abra los ojos ante el mundo, es un gran golpe que abrió una herida muy profunda que todavía no ha podido cerrarse por completo y jamás lo hará porque ya nada es igual si ella ya no esta conmigo; esa noche recibí una lección de vida que me hizo cambiar completo, ya no soy el mismo de antes, el príncipe saiyajin frio y calculador que no le importaba la vida de nadie ni las necesidades que tenían los demás, ahora soy totalmente diferente, ya no me importan las peleas, ni ser mejor que Kakaroto, eso se ha destruido poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo; que hago ahora? Es una buena pregunta, estoy cumpliendo el sueño de ella…..

Ahora soy el dueño de la Corporación Capsula, ella siempre me dijo que buscara un trabajo pero nunca le hice caso, después de su muerte eso cambio tengo un trabajo y espero que ella este orgullosa de mi. La segunda cosa que ella deseaba era que su "príncipe" sea un poco humilde y se ponga en los zapatos de las personas, técnicamente eso fue lo primero que hice, jamás pensé que ayudaría a mi rival, a las personas que me tenían miedo; siempre en fechas especiales como Navidad, Cumpleaños, etc., llevo regalos para cada familia incluyendo el namekusei Piccolo, cuando veo personas en la calle pidiendo limosna las llevo a la casa para que coman y calmen esa hambre. La ultima cosa era sonreír, normalmente yo no lo hago muy seguido pero lo intento con mis empleados, amigos y desconocidos, es una tarea muy difícil, no es que no pueda solo que ella era mi felicidad y se ha desvanecido; quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar ese accidente…

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **-Vegeta, esta todo listo?- preguntaba esa mujer con mucha impaciencia, no entiendo porque todos los días es así, acaso no hay un día en que ella este diferente- acaso no escuchaste! Me estas ignorando?!- se puso enfrente de mi con las manos en la cintura, sus ojos trasmitían un escalofrió por mi piel que no podía evitar- RESPONDE!**_

 _ **-si- mire para otro lado, no quería discutir con la mujer, ya lo habíamos hecho toda la semana y hoy por primera vez no tenía ganas de pelear con ella**_

 _ **-entonces deja esta maleta en el auto- me estaba ordenando a mi? Soy el príncipe saiyajin y no voy a obedecer órdenes de una terrícola- y no me vengas con que eres el príncipe de los monos, ese es tu trabajo, ayudarme! Y deberías conseguir un trabajo no entiendo porque eres un vago, no te voy a mantener una vida solo porque eres mi novio, quiero que consigas trabajo!- no entiendo porque no la mato y me libro de un peso- me estas escuchando?- frunció el ceño no soportaba ni un minuto más que ella me este gritando como una loca**_

 _ **-Cállate!- grite muy fuerte por toda la casa, ella solo me miro muy enojada**_

 _ **-Tu deberías hacerlo, eres tan idiota- otra vez iba a comenzar una pelea de nuevo**_

 _ **-Yo soy un príncipe de la realeza y no….**_

 _ **-me tienes cansada con eso del príncipe, es que no lo entiendes? Tu planeta destruyo ya no eres dueño de nada y no puedes reinar a nadie, es que no lo puedes entender- esas palabras me dolieron como es que esta mujer tiene el descaro de restregarme eso en la cara**_

 _ **-espero que te mueras pronto- ella no dije ni una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes regreso a verme**_

 _ **-tus palabras me duelen mucho vegeta, tranquilo yo moriré pronto así podrás disfrutar de tu libertad es mas ya eres libre, tu y yo ya no somos nada- mis palabras fueron muy fuertes para cambiarla tan de repente- pero debes acompañarme a esa reunión, solo te pido eso nada mas, cuando hayamos terminado podrás ser libre- se fue del lugar dejándome con esa cosa en pecho, acaso amaba a esa terrícola testaruda, tal ves mis palabras fueron duras, no me voy atormentar mas, la acompañare y se acabara todo.**_

 _ **Ella estaba en el auto esperándome, solo entre y no la vi ella tampoco lo hizo, el viaje era muy largo y muy aburrido, note que una lagrima caí por su rostro eso me preocupo mucho, decidí conversar con ella.**_

 _ **-falta mucho?- no tenía la más mínima idea de iniciar una conversación con ella, siempre lo inicia ella.**_

 _ **-no- su voz sonaba fría y con un profundo dolor**_

 _ **-estas nerviosa por la reunión?- no sabia que preguntar**_

 _ **-no!- ella esta muy indiferente conmigo**_

 _ **-estas..**_

 _ **-porque no te callas, tu voz me irrita- estaba tratando de conversar y me dice que le irrito, que mujer!**_

 _ **Esa fue la única conversación que tuvimos durante el viaje a esa dichosa reunión, técnicamente era mañana solo que ella es muy anticipada a las cosas y nos tocó viajar un día antes para estar mas tranquilos, el viaje era muy largo que ya se hizo de noche.**_

 _ **-mujer, no crees que es peligroso en la noche- sugerí para que descanse**_

 _ **-No!- se negó rotundamente- a veces quiero que te pongas en mis zapatos y te des cuenta de como tus palabras me hieren y no solo conmigo, debes hacerlos con todas las personas**_

 _ **-por esta vez voy a escuchar lo que me tienes que decir- cruce mis brazos y la mire para que siguiera con sus reclamos**_

 _ **-me parece bien, cuando regresemos quiero que hagas eso y también que sonrías de vez en cuando, no hará mal- sus palabras sonaron frías eso me asombro**_

 _ **-no te puedo promet….**_

 _ **-hazlo! Tienes que hacerlo, no entiendo porque me preocupo por ti, eres tonto, idiota, un mono insensible que no le importo- cada palabra que decía de mi apretaba mas el volante con sus manos**_

 _ **-nunca cambiare y tu lo sabes- ella solo me miro y suspiro muy profundo- tu también deberías cambiar, eres una mujer vulgar y agresiva…- esas palabras enojaron mas a la terrícola**_

 _ **-OK VEGETA! NO ME IMPORTA TUS ESTUPIDAS PALABRAS, YA NO ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR TI ES MAS ME QUITASTE UNA CARGA DE ENCIMA, TU ERES UN ESTORBO MUY GRANDE EN MI VIDA!- no dejaba de verme con unos ojos asesinos, se puso tan histéricas que perdió el control del auto- ESTO ES TU CULPA! ERES UN IDIOTA NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE INVITE A MI CASA!- mis ojos miraron hacia el frente, había una vaca atravesada en la carretera, la mujer hizo todo lo posible por esquivarla, pero el auto no pudo mas y se volcó, dimos muchas vueltas hasta dejarnos boca abajo**_

 _ **-Mujer estas bien?- mire a la mujer ella estaba un poco tonta por los golpes que recibimos**_

 _ **-mmm si- me miro, yo vi a lo lejos una luz que me alumbraba, ella volteo a ver y solo dio un grito-AAAAAAHHHHH!- era un camión muy grande, no pudo frenar a tiempo y nos chocó muy fuerte, esto hizo que el auto se elevara por los cielos y cayera hacia un barranco muy profundo, entre tanta vuelta que dimos llegamos a un lago, el auto se iba hundiendo poco a poco, me zafe del cinturón de seguridad para estar libre, Bulma estaba inconsciente, le quite el cinturón y salí con ella hacia la superficie, nade hasta la orilla.**_

 _ **Cargue entre mis brazos a la terrícola, estaba sangrando igual que yo pero ella tenia heridas mas fuertes, al ver que no reaccionaba le acaricie el rostro para que diera indicios de vida.**_

 _ **-mmmm donde….donde estamos?- preguntaba muy débil**_

 _ **-no importa eso mujer, te duele algo?- quería saber su estado a simple vista se veía mal**_

 _ **-no siento las piernas y tengo mucho frio- la abrase muy fuerte para que entrara en calor- creo que tu plegaria se cumplirá- no se a que se refería con "tu plegaria"**_

 _ **-de que hablas?- ella solo sonrió a mi pregunta**_

 _ **-moriré pronto- me quede en shock, lo que ella decía era verdad- vegeta….prométeme que harás cosas que nunca lo hiciste en tu vida- porque me decía esas palabras tan duras, acaso se estaba despidiendo de mi- promételo…..**_

 _ **-Lo prometo- ella tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte**_

 _ **-gracias- cerro lentamente los ojos, su piel estaba helada que le estaba sucediendo acaso era por el agua? O quizá se desmayó, me di cuenta que su mano dejo de sostenerme y supe que ella ya no estaría conmigo.**_

 _ **La ambulancia llego unos minutos después de que Bulma ya no reaccionaba con ningún golpe, nos pusieron en una camilla y fuimos al hospital, todos los periodistas estaban en la entrada del hospital tomando fotos de la gran empresaria de todo el mundo junto a su novio, reporteros decían que fue muy furo el accidente y no sabemos si sobrevivirán. Unas enfermeras me decían que me calmara, todo iba a salir bien, tus heridas son graves pero que no me debo preocupara; los papas de Bulma estaban en la sala de espera, cuando llegamos para ser atendidos con urgencia, ellos se acercaron donde mi.**_

 _ **-Vegeta como esta Bulma?- preguntaba con lagrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **-lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir antes de entrar en la sala de emergencia.**_

 _ **Es tan horrible esa sala, hay mucho heridos que no se sabe con exactitud si se salvaran; Bulma se fue hacia la derecha y yo hacia la izquierda, no quería alejarme de ella, intente levantarme pero los médicos me detuvieron.**_

 _ **-Bulma! Vuelve conmigo! No te vayas de mi lado!- grite por toda la sala espantando a varios médicos y enfermeras, ellos me sedaron y no supe mas sobre ella.**_

 _ **Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Bulma, la enfermera se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, me miro y negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-como esta Bulma Brief?- pregunte exaltado**_

 _ **-señor Ouji, tengo malas noticias, debe tranquilizarse por favor- la enfermera tomo una jeringuilla como una amenaza de que si no me calmaba me drogaría de nuevo**_

 _ **-solo dígame si ella esta bien…..**_

 _ **-lo siento mucho, pero ella no se pudo salvar, cuando llego al hospital fue demasiado tarde, hicimos todo lo posible pero ya no tenia remedio, lo lamento mucho- esas palabras fueron como espadas que traspasaron mi corazón, me levante de la camilla, la enfermera intento detenerme pero no pudo con mi fuerza, salí de la habitación y corrí por todo el pasillo para encontrar a Bulma, hasta que llegue a una habitación y ella estaba ahí, entre como un loco, los doctores me detuvieron por un instante.**_

 _ **-Bulma! Despierta! Bulma!- tome su mano con mucha fuerza, no quería que esa mujer vulgar, testaruda, agresiva se fuera de mi vida, ella fue la única que me brindo algo- BULMA! BULMA!**_

 _ **-señor debe salir de aquí, esta muy alterado- un doctor me tomo del hombro para que me levantara, lo mire con mucha rabia porque no pudieron salvar a Bulma, sentí como una aguja entraba por mi piel y de nuevo me volvieron a sedar**_

 _ **Desperté a los 3 días, me sentía débil porque no había comido nada durante esos días, Kakaroto estaba dormido en mi habitación, me levante y el ya estaba despierto viéndome como a un bicho raro.**_

 _ **-Vegeta! Me alegro de que hayas despertado- me decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- debes cambiarte, el doctor ya te dio de alta- mire hacia una silla, esta tenía una ropa supongo que es para mi- debemos irnos al entierro de Bulma que en unos minutos va a comenzar- me levante sin decir nada, tome la ropa y fui al baño, después de un minuto ya estaba listo- bien, ahora sujeta mi mano- yo no iba hacer eso, acaso estaba loco- no me mires así, solo hazlo, hare la tele transportación- tome su hombro y nos dirigimos al lugar.**_

 _ **No quise estar muy cerca del entierro, cuando todos se fueron me quede ahí sentado enfrente de la tumba de la terrícola que tanto amaba; llovía, tronaba, hacia sol pero no me aleje ni un minuto de su tumba, no fue fácil superar su muerte, cada día que pasaba era un dolor mas profundo dentro de mi, quizá no fui el mejor novio para ella, pero logro conquistar este corazón de piedra, ella es la única que me hizo cambiar de parecer, es la única que podía sacarme de mis casillas y volverme loco por las noches, solo ella y siempre ella.**_

 _ **Después de un mes, volví a la corporación capsula, retome los cargos de Bulma y me convertí en el mejor empresario del mundo, mi carácter cambio rotundamente, siempre demostrando a cada persona que me encontraba la sonrisa que nunca se borraría de mi rostro, es asi como cumplí la promesa que le hice a ella…**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Quisiera volver a ver su rostro por ultima vez, poder sentirla y volver a besarla; este es un castigo que me ha mandado Kamisama por ser una persona orgullosa y despiadada, me quito a lo mas preciado que tenia y no pude impedirlo, tengo la esperanza que algún día volverá solo para decirme "Gracias" ese día seré el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Mi vida ya no es la misma a pesar de que he cambiado rotundamente, no es lo mismo si ella no esta conmigo, siempre voy todos los dias a dejarle un ramo de flores y a conversar con ella para saber como le va en el otro mundo. Siempre me pongo a pensar porque las personas dan los mejores regalos cuando sus ser querido ya no esta con ellos, eso es lo que me ha pasado no supe aprovechar el tiempo que estuve con Bulma, lo que ella se llevo de mi fueron malos recuerdos, yo soy el único culpable de que ella ya no este en este mundo; si quieres a una persona no la hagas sufrir, da lo mejor de ti porque no sabes cuando ella puede irse de este mundo, esa frase la he aprendido durante este tiempo y me duele mucho.

Ella fue todo para mi pero ya no la puedo recuperar, siempre la recordare hoy, mañana y siempre; ella es mi ángel que me cuida cada día y siempre voy a elegir a ella, a mi Bulma que la perdí un día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….


End file.
